


Boring at the Top

by Degeneracy_Cave



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degeneracy_Cave/pseuds/Degeneracy_Cave
Summary: The Tallest are having a boring day. Purple devises an expert plan to spice things up around the place, and give the crew a show.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Boring at the Top

It was a slow day on the navigation deck. Not to say that the ship was going slow, but rather the air around the room seemed to hang. A dizzying lethargy that seeped into the bones of anyone who dared step foot inside, pulling them down like suffocating chains that inflicted oppressive laziness on whoever it caught.

Purple lay draped upside down on his chair, idly watching the stars streak across the viewport. Occasionally a stray planet would streak into sight, only to be blasted to molten rock and drifting flotsam. Occasionally he would lift a hand, aiming at the planet with a mock gun made from his hand, and say ‘pew’ as The Massive’s lasers turned it into a fine new debris field. He didn’t know how long he had been laying there, listening to the clicking sounds of the bridge crew working at their stations, the soft hum of the ship as is drifted through space, and the occasional shriek of a table drone being tortured, but as his eyes fell he felt Red grab him by the shoulder and shake him from his haze.

“Hey Purple,” Red said, pointing his sleepy friend to a new planet on the screen, a swirling mix of gases and storms that covered the stormy surface of a massive gas giant. It wasn’t the most exciting planet that Purple had ever seen, but as Red snapped his fingers a series of explosions pocketed the surface. The detonations took the shape of what Purple could guess best was a juvenile attempt at drawing a dick using nuclear weapons on a planet. It gave Purple a half hearted chuckle as the planet collapsed into a brown dwarf as the planet burned in immature fusion.

Red looked upset by Purple's weak reaction, standing up and in front of the bored tallest.

“What’s the matter, lazy bones,” he said, tossing a handful of popcorn at him, “getting tired of blowing stuff up?”

“No,” Purple mumbled, hiding his face from the barrage of cooked kernals, “just getting tired of sitting here. Nothing happens!” He slid out of the chair, slinking down to the floor and stopping right at Red’s hovering feet. The two stared at each other for a moment.

“Hey,” Purple said, a sly grin crossing his face, “Your display gives me an idea!” He sat up, hands going for the lower part of Red’s robess. The other tallest stared in shock as his friend quickly fiddled with his garments and almost tore them down into his ankles.

“What are you doing!?” Red asked, eyes frantically darting around the room. Already there were a few navigators staring, and eyes locked onto them as the whole room realized that Purple had just taken off his underwear. “We’re in public!”

“So?” Purple said, “We run the Empire.”

“Oh yeah,” Red said slowly, then smiled with glee. He grabbed Purple by the antennae, shoving him into his exposed groin. “Then get to work!”

Purple glared up for the forcefulness, but set to work immediately, long tongue forking out and eagerly lapping at the lips of Red’s warm slit. He drank up the sweet lubing fluids as his co-tallest’s throbbing cock slowly crept out. Purple wrapped his tongue around it, curling around and slowly winding from the base all the way to the tip. From the corner of his eye, he could see the rest of the deck watching in stunned silence.

The crew was sporting a mix of confused, bashful, and fully aroused looks. Some tried their best to continue the work, burning blushes covering their faces. Other’s had their hands down their robes, eagerly watching. Nobody dared stop him as he pulled back to the tip, planting a sloppy kiss on it and slurping up the pre leaking, right before cramming it down to the hilt.

Red gripped his shoulders hard, and Purple could hear a few of the bridge crew muttering in flustered comments as he felt his neck bulge out. It was no issue, he’d done it plenty before. He ran his tongue along the thick shaft in his mouth, savoring the flavor like it was the first time all over again.

He worked at it slowly, feeling the fingers in his shoulders tremble with excitement. WIth a loud slurp he pulled out to the tip, perhaps to say something witty, when Red interrupted his plans by grabbing his head and cramming himself to the hilt. He felt thick red spasm, hips bucking as he shot string after string into his mouth. Purple hummed with coy happiness at every load, feeling the thick girth in his mouth twitch.

He swallowed every drop, pulling out as Red collapsed into his chair in a mess of weary afterglow. Purple stood up, smirking as he felt his own needy twitching in his robes. The navigators around them all watched with rapt attention. He should have made them pay for such a show.

He undid his buckle, striding up to the woozy looking Red and lifting his legs up by his shoulders. His friend nearly squawked as he was manhandled, shouting out in protest as Purple lined himself up against his tight rear.

In an instant, Red’s demeanour flipped from annoyed to blissful, as Purple sank himself deep into him, rubbing against his deepest spots. He clinged to Red’s legs, using them as a pivot as he slowly pushed himself into the hilt, grinding against his butt for a second, before slowly, agonizingly pulling out. The noises Red made, as he desperately clung to his chair and warm blush spread over his cheeks, was delicious.

Purple sped up, the bridge filling with a mixture of their moans and the wet slapping as their hips met. The navigators, a captive audience, all watched with burning lust as their idols ravenously coupled.

Purple felt a building pressure in his gut, a growing storm that turned into a deluge of orgasm. He pressed his hips as deep as they could go, making Red cry out in bliss as he shot his own load across his chest, long strings of white stretching from his neck down. Purple leaned in, planting a kiss on his moaning friend’s mouth, and felt his twitching member throb deep inside as he gave himself to bliss.

The two stayed there for a few minutes, sloppily making out as they both felt overwhelmed by orgasm. Purple slowly pulled out, seed oozing out onto the chair and floor. He looked around at the room, the eyes of the crew meeting him in silent lust. He smiled, a plan hatching in his mind.

“First one to lick this mess up gets to join us in round two!” 

The room exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork credit to my friend lewdofdoom, check him out!
> 
> https://twitter.com/lewdofdoom
> 
> Also find more lewdness on my profile!
> 
> https://twitter.com/CupcakeCmdr


End file.
